Protector of the little wolf
by Alice-the-irish-dancer
Summary: When Alexa shows up at La Push asking for acceptance, Sam's life is changed forever. With a mysterious past and lost family, will Sam be able to protect her when her past comes back to haunt her? Sam imprint fic Sam U/OC
1. The arrival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever, it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**A/N: This is my second fic so please let me know if you like it :D**

Patrol duty seemed to stretch on for hours. The trees streaked past as I ran through the same path along the treaty line, searching for any leaches sent. The monotonous path dragged past me as I continued to run. There were an odd number of us, so I had volunteered to take the hour alone. I still had a few hours left when I felt someone else phase in.

'Sam, Old Quill says we need a pack meaning, apparently it's an emergency.' Paul thought to me. Well anything seemed to be more interesting than patrol duty at the time,

'Alright, I'll be right there. I just need to phase back, I'll see you in 5' I replied

'Rodger that boss, I'll tell them you're on your way' Paul said and phased back.

I ran for a few miles to an area close to Old Quill's house before I phased back and put my shorts on. I stretched my joints, cracking them back into place, before walking up the three steps that led to the door. I made my way inside, not bothering to knock, and found everyone sitting in the family room. The small room was crowded with the elders, the wolf pack, and their respective imprints. I crossed the room and sat down in the last reaming seat between Paul and Jacob.

"Hey man, I saved you a seat" Paul said.

"Yea, thanks I appreciate it. You know why we're all here? It must be pretty big, seeing as the elders showed up as well. "I replied, still taking in my surroundings.

"Something about some blood suckers and some girl, but beyond that I have no idea" he replied before turning back to Rachel. I heard a car pulling up to the drive way before Old Quill spoke,

"That would be our final arrivals" he replied and turned toward the door as Emily walked in trailing some one behind her. When I looked up, I saw her and the entire world seemed to disappear. Everything that previously seemed important, pressing or otherwise was gone. All I saw was her. It was as if gravity disappeared and only she held me here. She was small, probably just over 5 feet, with pale skin spattered all over with freckles. Her short, brown bob, hung around her delicate face and small slightly upturned nose. She was thin but toned, and looked like she had been athletic from a young age. She was perfect and I was drawn to her like a steel cable was attached to both of us. I didn't know how long I had sat staring at her, but I came back to reality when she realized I was staring, and looked up. Her pale skin began to glow as a warm blush covered her face and a small smile spread across her lips.

The guys were all chuckling and grinning as they saw the look on my face. They started to whisper and elbow each other, trying to be discreet but failing miserably. They apparently knew what had happened, as did I. I knew I had just imprinted on our mystery girl. I shot them a glare and felt a growl begin to build in my chest. Paul was the first to respond, placing a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"Eh, boss it's all right, we know what it's like, nothing will happen to her" He said quietly so no one else could hear. I just nodded and looked back up to see my Imprint casting sideways glances at me, but I caught her right as she looked over. When our eyes met, she blushed again and turned away. Gosh she was gorgeous when she blushed like that, I thought as a smile spread across my face. She turned and whispered something to Emily, who was sitting next to her in two chairs that had been added to the room; apparently someone brought them from the kitchen table, Emily just smiled and nodded in response to her question.

"Well now that everyone is here, I believe it is time to begin" Old Quill began, causing a hush to fall over the room. "Now Alexa, I believe it is time for you to introduce yourself."

Alexa, her name was Alexa. I smiled just knowing her name. All the eyes shifted to her, her down cast eyes rose to meet the stares of the strangers that surrounded her. She turned toward Old Quill,

"What should I tell them? What do you want me to say?" she asked quietly.

"Everything, you need to tell them everything" He replied, she merely nodded. I could tell she was nervous; she didn't want to talk about this just yet.

"Go on Lexi, we aren't ones to judge. Itl' be alright, I promise." Emily said kindly. Alexa took a shaky breath before she began.

"Well my name is Alexa, but I prefer Lexi. Uhhh I was born and have lived in Georgia my entire life, well until now I guess." She started with a hint of a southern drawl laced in her words; I thought it was so cute.

"About 2 years ago, my parents were killed and I was kidnapped."

"Lexi," Emily interrupted, "you need to tell them what you were kidnapped by" she said gently.

"They won't believe me!" she said, beginning to get upset, "I was put in a hospital because they thought I was insane and put me in the mental ward!" I saw tears begin to pool in the bottom of her eyes, I wanted nothing more than to go over there and take her into my arms and tell her it would be alright.

"Lexi, Lexi?" she looked over. "We will believe you." I said simply, those four simple words seemed to calm any fears that she might have had. I glanced over at Emily to see her smile stretch ear to ear, I guess she knew too. Lexi began again,

"My parents… they were killed and I was kidnapped by uhh by… vampires." She ended quietly.

**A/N: CLIFFIE! Review? Please? **


	2. Her Story

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever, it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**A/N: This is my second fic so please let me know if you like it and if I should continue! :D btw, thanks to all who have reviewed/faved my story, yall are great!**

"My parents… they were killed and I was kidnapped by uhh by… vampires." She ended quietly. A growl ripped through the chest of the rest of the pack, their respective imprints quietly calmed them down. I was so angry; no one was allowed to hurt her! I began to shake a bit, before Jacob turned and firmly pressed down onto my shoulder, prohibiting me from getting up.

"Hey bro, calm down, you don't want to scare her, come on calm down" he said quickly, I took a deep breath calming myself, the last thing I need is to phase in front of her, not yet anyway.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I was kidnapped by…. them, about 2 years ago. They killed my parents, but thought I would be a good pet."

"Did they hurt you?" I interjected,

"What?" she replied, confused.

"Did the vampires, hurt you?" I replied through gritted teeth. She paused, but didn't answer.

"Damned blood-suckers." I grumbled, under my breath.

"Eh man language, come on let her talk." Paul said before turning back to Lexi, she continued to speak.

"Well they didn't treat me the worst, but there were times…" She replied her voice drifted off, I suppressed the urge to growl again.

"They kept me in their house for 2 years, making me their servant or slave, but one day I went to sleep and when I woke up they were gone, and they had left me there. I stayed there for a while and took care of myself, I knew that my parents were gone and I had nowhere to go back to, so I stayed.

"I was there for almost 3 months, I think, before the cops came. They said that this house had been abandoned years ago and there had been reports of people living in it. When they asked what I was doing there I told them the truth, that I had been kidnapped by vampires and that my parents were dead. Well that didn't go over too well seeing as most people think vampires are myths, so they hauled me off to the mental hospital to be tested.

"I guess I was delusional when they asked me, but after a few days of testing I realized that if I ever wanted to get out I would need to lie, so the next day in therapy I told the shrink that I had finally realized that I must have been hallucinating, that I hadn't remembered eating for days and must have just dreamed about the vampires. She was so glad that I had "come to my senses" and laughed about me actually thinking vampires were real. I just laughed along with her, hoping she would believe my story.

"The next day she told me I could be discharged, but did admit that my parents had passed away. That was no new news for me, but still it hurt to hear. She told me that they had looked for any remaining relatives and found that my great grandmother had been Quilliute and that maybe they would take me in. They said if they didn't, then I would be put in the foster care system until someone adopted me.

"And that's what brings me here now, I know I don't look like ya'll but apparently my great grandmother was. She even lived on this rez; I heard her name was Sara, but then she married and moved away with her husband. So if any of you would be willing to adopt a "slightly mentally unstable 17 year old" according to my adoption papers, I would be forever grateful." She finished, and took in the surroundings. Everyone was staring at her, still slightly shocked from the story. I think she took our looks the wrong way, believing that we didn't want her and she began to sniffle slightly. Emily immediately turned and hugged her close.

"You are not mentally unstable and I would love to adopt you, but I have my sister living with me until she gets a job, although I would be more than willing to sign the papers and become your guardian as long as someone let you live with them till my sister finds a job, isn't that right Paul?" she said turning to her imprint.

"Of course, we would love to have you for our daughter," Paul said with a smile. I had never seen him this happy to have a child in his house, but apparently she had a good effect on everyone.

"Would anyone be willing to let Alexa live with them 'till Emily's sister finds a job?" Old Quill asked. I raised my hand and spoke,

"I would." I replied simply. Lexi looked up at me and I smiled.

"Well Samual, that is very kind of you. Is this alright for you Alexa?" He asked turning towards a blushing Alexa. Kim spoke up before she had a chance to answer.

"Sam's a good guy Lexi, and I'm sure that he would be MORE than willing to do anything for you." She said with a knowing grin on her face. Dang, had I really been that obvious? I thought to myself. Lexi spoke up before anyone had a chance to say anything else.

"I'd like that." She replied quietly, smiling.

**A/N: You like? This is kinda a short chappie, so I will update really soon! Thank yall who have reviewed/favorited! It helps the update process come quicker! And as always Review? Please? **


	3. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever, it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**A/N: This is my second fic so please let me know if you like it and if I should continue! :D btw, thanks to all who have reviewed/faved my story, yall are great! To** **TheHeatRadiator and their question about Lexi's build, It really wasn't anything big, just a minor detail in the character description. I have found from past experience that people who are athletic for a long time, even if they take a break, seem to have a certain physique about them that others who weren't, don't seem to have. Thanks so much for the review! **

I'd like that." She replied quietly, smiling.

"Well now that that's settled, I believe that you four have some things to discus. Emily and Paul, we will get the adoption papers to you so that you can begin to fill them out. Everyone else, you are dismissed, thank you for coming." Old Quill announced and people began to file out of the small living room. The four of us gathered in the center. When Lexi joined us, I put my hand out for her to shake.

"Sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Sam Uley" I said. When her hand met mine, a sort of electrical shock went off, she gasped quietly and looked up into my eyes. Standing this close made me realize how tiny she really was. She was a good foot and a half shorter than me and her tiny hand was almost totally surrounded my larger one. I felt so protective of her it was almost painful, I would never let anything happen to her again… ever. I looked down into her nervous eyes,

"Are you sure you don't mind taking me in, I know it's a big deal and I just don't wanna be a bother." As she got nervous her little southern accent showed up more; when would she would realize, she could never be a bother.

"You're not a bother at all, I'm glad to have someone to live with, my mother moved off the rez last year with her new husband, so I've been living alone, itl' be nice to have some company." I said with a smile. Emily spoke up,

"And please know, you are always welcome in our house, if you ever need anything come find Paul or I, no matter what time it is, promise me you will come find us; you're not a bother at all so don't even say that."

"I promise" she replied quietly.

"See now you have to, you can't break a promise, everyone knows that!" Emily joked lightly. "And don't worry; we will fix up your room at Sam's place so it isn't quite as much like a batcher's pad. So where is your stuff?" Emily asked.

"I don't have any." She almost whispered.

"Nothing?" Emily asked, and Lexi just shook her head.

"Well that's about to change," I said, and turned toward Emily, "Would you mind taking Lexi to Port Angeles tomorrow?"

"OH no, you don't need to do that!" she argued back quickly, "I'm already taking enough of your time, I don't want to take your money too!" Paul turned to her,

"There is no arguing in this matter, we will get you new things. No child of mine will go without the necessities and that includes clothes." He said sternly but gently, he didn't want to scare her, but I'm sure that he wants to make sure he knows that he cares, we all do.

"Now come on, it's getting late, you look tired Lexi and you need to sleep." I gently grabbed her hand in mine and turned towards Emily and Paul.

"Would you like to walk with us?" I asked. Emily said that she would be glad to, and we walked toward the door. After we got down the stairs, I let go of Lexi's hand. She looked up at me, almost sadly, but I didn't want to make a move too quickly. We walked for a while in silence, but there was a stick in the road and Lexi stepped on it and slid. I saw her going down and reached my arms around her pulling her back upright. Her eyes came up to meet mine and her face glowed a beautiful pink. I left my arms there a little longer than necessary before I removed them and continued to walk.

"Ya know, I'm not normally that clumsy." She pointed out. Emily, Paul, and I laughed softly. She glared up at me, but I saw the smile on her face.

"I'll take your word for it, you're just tired." We came to a stop in front of our house. Emily turned to her,

"See that house right there" she asked and pointed to the house next to mine, Lexi nodded, "That's Paul and I's house, so remember your promise, if you need us, come find us, ok?" Lexi agreed and Emily hugged her close.

"Night Lexi, night Sam." She said before walking with Paul to their house next door. She watched them walk away before turning to me.

"Are you ready to go in?" I asked, and she nodded. "I'll give you a better tour tomorrow, but you look dead on your feet. Uhhhh, would you like to borrow a t-shirt to sleep in? I'm sorry I didn't know you were going to be here tonight." I asked glancing down at her.

"Oh yea that would be great, and don't be sorry I was the one who came in and took up your time… and your life." She said casting her eyes down.

"Lexi, Lexi please look at me." When she didn't respond, I placed my finger under her chin, bringing her head up to meet mine.

"You are not taking up my life, you are part of my life now. I want you to be here. If I didn't I wouldn't have asked you to come and live with me. Please understand that, you are not a bother or annoying, or taking up my time. I want you to be happy." I said sincerely.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really, now come on let me show you your room." I said and led her down the hall.

"This is your room." I said opening the door to the guest room, I turned around to the door behind me and opened it as well. "And this is my room, please come and get me if you need anything, it's the same as with Emily. Come and get me, I don't care what time or when, I'll be here, ok?"

"Yea," she said, I nodded and pointed to the end of the hall. "Oh yea, that down there is the bathroom. Now, have you eaten dinner?" I asked.

"Yea, Emily bought me some at the airport" She said.

"Good, Let me go get you something to sleep in." I walked into my room and grabbed one of my t-shirts. I'm sure it would dwarf her, but it's better than having to sleep in the skirt and tank shirt she had on. I walked out to find her sitting on her bed with her legs drawn up to her chest shivering.

**A/N: You like? Next chapter is really good! Thank yall who have reviewed/favorited! It helps the update process come quicker! And as always Review? Please? **


	4. I'll Be There For You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever, it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**A/N: This is my second fic so please let me know if you like it and if I should continue! :D btw, thanks to all who have reviewed/faved my story, yall are great! **

I walked out to find her sitting on her bed with her legs drawn up to her chest shivering. Shoot, I thought. I don't get cold anymore, but it had been so long since I had anyone living with me I had forgotten how cold it was in the house.

"Are you cold?" I asked, leaning against the door frame. Her head shot around to face me.

"Ye- well I mean… I didn't want to bother you, I was just gonna'-"I cut her off before she could say anymore.

"You were cold, I saw you shaking, so please don't lie." I sighed and walked over to where she was sitting and sat down beside her. "You're going to have to tell me if something is wrong, if you're cold, or don't feel well. I don't know what those leaches did to you, but we're not like them. We won't get mad or hurt you. I know that this won't happen overnight, but please know I won't get mad if you tell me something or ask any questions, ok?" She nodded.

"Yea, I'll try, it's just, I came in and barged into your lives, I was just thinking that maybe I should have gone to the foster program, I mean at least those people signed up to take in kids. Not you guys though I just came in and asked to move in with someone. You didn't even have a chance to think it through."

"Lexi, I care about you, more than you know. I will do anything for you, any of us will. We take care of our family and that includes you now. We won't judge you for your past."

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"More sure than I have ever been, and that's the truth. This is going to be a good thing, for all of us." She smiled and for the first time, looked calm.

"Now, get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning," I said and handed her the shirt I had gotten. I began to walk out the door, but turned around to face her again.

"Sleep well Lexi" I said and smiled. She looked up at me

"You too, Sam." She said. I turned around, flipped off the lights, and shut the door behind me.

I began to walk to the living room; I sat down on the couch not bothering to turn on the TV. If she even understood half the amount I cared about her she would get that she's not a bother. I just wanted her to know that she was a part of the family now, that everyone cared about her just as much the rest of their family. Those leaches had hurt her, and even if she claims they didn't physically harm her, they sure did do some mental damage, they made her feel like she was trash and I wouldn't forget that. I would hunt them down and end them for hurting her. I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her again, she was mine and I would protect her.

I woke up a while later, I must have fallen asleep lost in my thoughts; I looked around and glanced at the digital clock on the TV 3:00 in the morning, it was still dark out. I was beginning to wander what had caused me to wake up when I heard a whimper from down the hall. I perked my ears up listening to were the noise was coming from. I didn't hear anything for a while so I laid my head back against the back of the couch contemplating whether or not to go to my room to sleep when I heard a shriek. I didn't even need to stop and think about where it had come from before I was off the couch and down the hall. The shrieks and screams continued and the sound nearly ripped my heart out. I ran down the hall to her room and threw the door open.

Lexi was on the bed her body was curled up into a fetal position in the middle of the bed; her confuter had been cast onto the floor. Her whole body was shaking and tears streamed from her eyes. I ran over to the bed and sat down pulling her small body onto my lap. As soon as her body made contact with mine, her panicked screams were reduced to whimpers. I wiped the hair out of her face and began to rub circles on her back. I rocked her gently in my arms, talking to her, trying to get her to wake up.

"Lexi, wake up it's a dream, your safe now, I've got you, come on wake up, it's ok…" I continued talking to her and held her in my arms, her small hands were grasping the front of my shirt. Her eyes opened to see me, before she shut them once again.

"Sa-am, do-on-t leave, p-p-ple-ease don't leave me" she sobbed into my chest, her breaths hitching as she spoke. I pulled her closer to me,

"I won't leave you Lexi, I promise I won't leave you." I replied. After a while her sobs subsided and she was just sniffling.

"I'm sorry" She said quietly, her face still buried in my chest.

"What for?" I asked.

"For waking you up."

"I was already awake." I said, it was partly true; I had been awake before I came in here.

"You're lying." She replied a hint of a smile in her voice.

"How would you know?" I replied, moving a stray strand of hair from her face.

"I just…" she paused a second, thinking "I just do, I don't know how, but I know." I smiled, It's an imprint thing I guess, you can always tell if the other was lying, well at least that's what I've heard from the other guys.

"I've got an idea," I said and picked her up walking out her door and down the hall.

**A/N: You like? Next chapter is really good! Thank yall who have reviewed/favorited! It helps the update process come quicker! And as always Review? Please? **


	5. The Enlightening

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever, it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**A/N: Sorry that I've slacked a little on the updates I've been at camp and getting time to post is kinda hard. But here it is! This is my second fic so please let me know if you like it and if I should continue! :D btw, thanks to all who have reviewed/faved my story, yall are great! **

"I've got an idea," I said and picked her up walking out her door and down the hall.

"I can walk you know." She said giggling.

"I know." I said, but continued walking till I reached the kitchen, placing her down on one of the bar stools before walking over to the stove and picking up the kettle, filling it up with water and putting it back on the stove to heat up.

"You like tea right?" I asked her.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Your southern, all southerners like tea." I responded with a smile, walking over to where she was sitting.

"That's a stereotype, not all southerners like tea!" she said, throwing a playful punch at my arm.

The kettle on the stove started to whistle; I grabbed two cups from the cabinet and poured the water into the mugs, placing a tea bag in both. I brought one of the cups over to the table and put it in front of her before taking a sip of my own and sitting down next to her. She sipped on her tea quietly for a while, and we sat in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Sam?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, looking up

"How do you guys know about vampires?" I tensed, I knew she would find out but I don't think now would be the best time to let her in on our little secrete.

"Maybe we should wait till morning to talk about that." I said uncomfortably, hoping she would agree.

"Sam, I told you guys everything, my life story. Please, tell me, I promise I won't tell. I trusted you, will you trust me?" she said, and I knew she was right, she HAD told us everything and she deserved to know. Trust wasn't an issue; I knew I could trust her. I just wanted to make sure she could handle it, especially after everything she had gone through today.

"It's a lot to take in, especially after everything today." I replied hesitantly.

"Sam, I was kidnapped and held hostage by VAMPIRES for 2 years, do you honestly think that anything you tell me will come as a complete shock?" she asked and I knew she was right.

"Alright, but you asked for it. "I replied with a nervous grin, before starting my story, "Well, it starts with our history. According to our Elders, Quileute's are descendants of wolves. Our ancestors were dedicated to protecting their families from vampires. Through the years, a gene has been passed down through the bloodlines and given some of the men of the tribe special abilities." I paused looking over at her, trying to judge her reaction.

"What kind of abilities, Sam?" she prompted, I figured that I couldn't stop now.

"It gave some of us the ability to shift… into werewolves." I don't know what I had expected, her to jump up screaming and throwing things, but she just sat there for a second before nodding her head.

"Sooo you're a werewolf?" she asked calmly.

"Well, yea for the most part. We are more like shape shifters. We phase into wolves when we want, we don't need to change on a full moon or anything, but yea we're werewolves." She looked at me and smiled.

"That is so. cool." She said, I think I was more shocked than she was. She had taken it so well, she even liked it. This girl would never cease to amaze me.

"What, did you expect me to run away screaming?"

"n-well yes, there is no use trying to lie to you." I said with a smirk, she smiled back.

"Honestly Sam, I found out that vampires existed, how hard is it to believe that werewolves do to." She said nonchalantly.

"I guess not that hard, I just didn't want to push you away, or scare you or anything."

"Well, don't worry you-"but she was cut off with a yawn.

"Come on, you need to sleep." I said, picking her up bridal style and walking back down the hall. She rested her head against my chest and was asleep before we even made it back to her room. I gently laid her in the bed and pulled the blanket up around her. Brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, I brushed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, and watched as a content smile appeared.

I walked out of her room, across the hall, and fell into my bed and fast asleep.

I woke up late the next morning at 8:00; luckily I didn't have patrol duty for the rest of the week. I walked across the hall and cracked the door to Lexi's room. She was still curled up under the blanket, wearing the t-shirt that I had given her last night. I quietly shut the door and walked to the kitchen and put the coffee on. I walked outside on the porch, not wanting to wake Lexi up, and sat on one of the two rockers.

"Sam!" I heard someone call, and looked up to see Emily walking over. She climbed the stairs up to the porch and leaned against the railing. "Do you still want me to take Lexi to Port Angeles today?"

**A/N: not the best stopping place but I'll post another chapter sooner, I promise! You like? Thank yall who have reviewed/favorited! It helps the update process come quicker! And as always Review? Please? **


	6. The sunrise meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever, it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**A/N: SO I got this chapter up faster! YAY! It's a bit longer than my other chappies to make up for my long update time for the last chapter. I hope you like it! This is my second fic so please let me know if you like it and if I should continue! :D btw, thanks to all who have reviewed/faved my story, ya'll are great! **

"Sam!" I heard someone call, and looked up to see Emily walking over. She climbed the stairs up to the porch and leaned against the railing. "Do you still want me to take Lexi to Port Angeles today?"

"Yea that be great, She… uh, had some trouble falling asleep last night so I'm going to let her sleep as long as she needs" I replied, "Maybe around noon would be good, you could grab some lunch, she seems to like you a lot." I said with a smile.

"She's a sweet girl, I'm glad she came to us, she's had a hard life." She said, I looked out onto the forest, "She likes you a lot too you know, when she first came in, she asked if you were nice and might be able to talk to you later. She felt it too, Imprinting isn't one sided "I smiled and looked over at Emily.

"It's incredible, Imprinting, I've never felt anything even close to it. It's like I love her so much it almost hurts, as cheesy as it sounds."

"It's not cheesy and she feels it too; it'll get better once you get closer to each other. Do you think you'll be ok, having to be away from her today?" she asked sincerely.

"Well, it won't be that long, as long as you bring her back to me." I said with a smile.

"I will, don't worry. I'm glad; I haven't seen you this interested in something not pack related in a while. Speaking of which, when were you planning on telling her, about everything you know?" she asked.

"Well, It kind of came up last night so I told her about the Where part, but I haven't told her about the imprint."

"Well, maybe I'll mention something to her today while we are out. Sometimes women are just better at those kinda things." Emily replied grinning, she had told a few of the other imprints, or mothers and fathers of the imprints in some cases, about it. It seemed to come out better when she said it, well, better than us men tangling our words.

"You know you should bring her to Sunday pack dinner tomorrow, It be a good time for her to meet the boys, well officially at least, she did see them yesterday."

"I think she'd like that a lot." I replied thinking about how she would have them all wrapped around her finger in matter of minutes.

"I think they would all love her." Emily said, almost reading my thoughts, I nodded my head smiling seeing little Lexi surrounded by all the big oversized offs.

"I think so too. I'm gonna go in and grab some coffee, you want any Emily?"

"No I better get back to Paul, last he heard I was going to get the paper. I'll be back around 12 to get Lexi. See ya, Sam." Emily called walking down the steps back toward her house.

"Bye Emily" I called back, getting up and walking back into the house to get some coffee. I grabbed a mug out of the cabinet and poured myself a cup. I heard quiet foot falls approaching and looked up to see Lexi tentatively walking into the kitchen. The shirt I had given her fell below her knees, but she still looked gorgeous.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." I said smiling, before finishing fixing my coffee, "You want any?" I asked motioning to the coffee pot. She nodded, and walked over to the cabinet to grab a mug out. I laughed quietly as she stretched onto her tip toes trying to reach a mug. I walked over behind her, and reached above her head and easily took one down, handing it to her. She blushed and thanked me before pouring herself a mug.

"I'll be right back." I announced and walked into my room, grabbing a pair of draw string sweat pants, before walking back out to the kitchen and handing them to her.

"I can't have you getting sick, can I?"I replied, in response to her confused look. She placed her mug on the table and pulled the pants on, pulling the draw string, till the string almost touched the ground and then rolled the legs up so that they wouldn't drag on the floor. She looked up proudly, and I just laughed.

"Come on, let's get some fresh air." I said and placed my hand around her shoulders and leading her outside.

"You're warm," she said, snuggling a little closer to my side.

"It's a wolf thing." I replied, smiling.

"I like it." We continued to walk outside, and sat down into the rocking chairs sipping our coffee.

"Emily will be over around noon to bring you to Port Angeles to buy some things for your room and some clothes." I said breaking the silence.

"Will you be with us?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I figured it would be a good girl outing, plus I have some pack stuff to deal with, you'd be board anyway." She just nodded and gazed out into the forest. "Don't worry though; I'll be here when you get back to help you with your room. We can also grab some dinner, oh and speaking of dinner, Emily invited us over for Sunday dinner tomorrow."

"Who's coming?"

"Well everyone from the meeting yesterday, minus a few of the adults because they "find the youngsters a little too rowdy"" I said laughing; she giggled pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Wow, all of them? How much food is there?" she asked in awe.

"Emily, Kim, and Sue all come over and cook enough food for an army, they've gotten it to where it only takes a little over 2 hours."

"Don't they ever get tired of cooking; I mean that much every week?"

"Emily has made it her job to feed and keep the pack happy; she loves it and wouldn't want to do anything else. I don't think any of them get tired of it, they really are amazing women." We sat there for a few moments before Lexi tentatively looked over,

"Do you think they'll like me?" She asked quietly.

"I know they will like you, how could anyone not. Just be yourself as cheesy as it sounds, but they guys are easy going and aren't ones to judge". She nodded in response. "Now missy, what would you like for breakfast?"

"I not a big breakfast kinda person." She replied.

"Well you've got to eat something because if word gets to Emily that I haven't fed you then she will have my head and THEN she will make you go eat some obscenely large breakfast."

"Uhhhh well I certainly don't want that to happen," she replied grinning "do you have any granola bars or something like that?"

"Yea, I think there are some in the cabinet, we can go look, then after you need to get ready, Emily will be over before you know it." I said getting up and walking back toward the kitchen with Lexi in my wake.

**A/N: not the best stopping place but I'll post another chapter sooner, I promise! You like? Thank yall who have reviewed/favorited! It helps the update process come quicker! And as always Review? Please? **


	7. Pinky Promise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever, it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**A/N: This chapter is like really short, I know. But not to worry my lovies I will take care of you, the next chapter will be posted tomorrow and it will be longer. This is my second fic so please let me know if you like it and if I should continue! :D btw, thanks to all who have reviewed/faved my story, ya'll are great! **

"Yea, I think there are some in the cabinet, we can go look, then after you need to get ready, Emily will be over before you know it." I said getting up and walking back toward the kitchen with Lexi in my wake.

I grabbed a granola bar out of the pantry and tossed it to her while I stuffed mine into my mouth.

"I'm gonna go take a shower so that you can take one before Emily comes. If you need me, holler, I'll hear you." I said walking down to the bathroom. I took care of my personal business and took my shower, my hearing always honed in on Lexi. I jumped out and wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back towards the kitchen. I stopped in the door way.

"I'm through; you're welcome to use it when ever." She looked up at me, wrapped in my towel and blushed, but I saw a smile on her face.

"Thanks Sam." She replied before going back and picking at her granola bar. I walked back to my room and pulled on some cut-offs. When I got back out Lexi had already gone to the shower. I had just sat down when I heard Emily rap at the door.

"Come in," I called, knowing she could hear.

"Hey Sam, where's Lex?" she greeted as she entered.

"I think she is just finishing up in the shower, you're a bit early." I replied, watching in confusion as she shifted though a bag in her hands, "What's in there?"

"Some of my old clothes, I know they will dwarf her, but she will ketch a cold if she wears that little skirt and top she had on yesterday. You did give her something to sleep in didn't you Sam?" She demanded, the mother in her coming out full force.

"Yes, Emily." I replied feeling like a little school boy again.

"And you fed her breakfast?"

"Yes, mother" I replied with a grin.

She smiled and playfully shoved me as she walked out of the room. "Samual Uley, you are impossible young man."

I watched as she entered into Lexi's room close the door quietly behind her. I stood up, raking my hand through my hair. I'd have to get Emily or Kim to cut it soon; it was getting a little long.

I heard the door quietly creek open at the end of the hall, my head snapped up to see Emily walk out pulling Lexi by the hand. I smiled as I saw her, a long sleeved argyle shirt and what looked to be capris that fit like pants.

"You look warmer." I said with a smirk.

"Well you know I'm not used to anything this cold; cold for Georgia is 60 degrees." She replied crossing her hands over her chest.

"You look gorgeous darling" I replied walking over and pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her small arms around my bare chest. I relished at the touch, her smell filling me, she seemed to fit into my arms perfectly. I reluctantly let go and looked down at her.

"Now, you go on with Emily and have a good time. I'll be here when you get back."

"You promise?" she asked, uncertainty filling her eyes.

"I pinky promise." I said holding out my pinky. She rolled her eyes, but locked her finger with mine and smiled.

"Have fun Lex." Emily and Lexi walked out the door. Emily turned as she was shutting the door.

"I'll take good care of her, I promise"

**A/N: I know, I know its short. I will post again tomorrow. Thank yall who have reviewed/favorited! It helps the update process come quicker! And as always Review? Please? **


	8. The Imprint

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever, it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**A/N: I told you that I would post soon! This chapter is actually from Lexi's point of view, so I hope you like it. This is my second fic so please let me know if you like it and if I should continue! :D btw, thanks to all who have reviewed/faved my story, ya'll are great! **

Lexi's Pov

We had been shopping for hours. My feet started to ached, and my hands had cramped up around the bags I held. I had given extensive fashion shows and modeling for Emily and the sales clerks in the few shops around Port Angles and went into the small hobby store and picked up some posters and cloth to hang on the walls. Finally Emily had allowed us a lunch break and we had stopped in the diner in town. There had been an ache, an almost tugging sensation at my chest since I had left the Rez. I brushed it off as nothing, but it had gotten progressively worse. I reached my hand up and rubbed my chest trying to be discrete; I didn't want Emily to worry.

"What was that Lex, are you ok?" Emily asked. So much for being discrete, I sighed.

"It's nothing." I muttered, not looking up at her.

"Alexa, don't lie to me, are you sick?" She responded seriously.

"I swear, it's nothing, it's stupid really. It's just like ever since we left the Rez, I've had this ache in my chest, it's like tugging at me. I don't understand what it is."I replied, quietly. Emily gave a knowing smirk.

"Lexi, there are some things we need to talk about. How much did Sam tell you last night?" she asked. I stiffened. Did she know about his abilities to shift? I didn't want to tell any secretes that Sam had told me if she didn't know. I looked down at my plate, suddenly very interested in the chunk of bread. I looked up when I felt a warm hand lay on top of mine.

"It's ok Lexi, I know about the guys' inner animals." She said with a wink. I visibly relaxed, and sighed.

"But Lex, there's something else I need to talk to you about." She continued, and I could tell she was serious. I nodded, indicating for her to continue. "Sam, he didn't mention anything about imprinting yet, has he?" I just shook my head.

"Imprinting, it's a magical thing." She said with a smile and slightly dazed look. "When someone imprints, it's like the world stops spinning and gravity disappears; the only thing holding them to the earth is her. Their life, their body, their soul is hers; they are forever connected. He will do anything, and I mean nearly anything for her. They live to make her happy."

I sat, watching Emily come back to reality, before speaking up,

"Why are you telling me this?"

Emily looked me in the eyes and smiled, "Because sweetie, you have an imprint."

I looked up shocked, "Who?"

She grabbed my hand, and squeezed it slightly, "Sam."

My mind went into overdrive. I knew that I liked Sam, but the way that Emily had described made it seem like I was his reason for living. I didn't know if I could fill those shoes, I didn't want to let him down.

"I'm scared." I whispered, not even sure if Emily would hear me. Before I knew what she was doing, Emily had switched sides of the table and had her arms around me. I stiffened for a moment, still not totally used to physical touch after two years of… solitude, before pulling into her embrace. She gently stroked my hair while she spoke.

"There is no reason to be scared, you just being here and breathing is all Sam wants. He will be happy if you are happy."

"What if he decides he doesn't want to imprint on me anymore" I mumbled. She just laughed.

"Honey, you don't need to worry about that ever happening." I sat there for a moment just enjoying her motherly touch.

"Emily?"

"hum?" she responded

"Can you take me back to Sam now?" I asked tentatively. She smiled.

"Of course dear, let's pick up your bags."

The ride back to La push was quiet. The back of Emily's car was filled with my bags. The silence was occasionally broken by Emily bringing up a quick conversation or asking me about my life before I was kidnapped.

"Lexi," she asked, "What were you interested in before you were attacked?" I flinched at the memory, but continued on with a steady voice.

"I was dedicated to school, sometimes at the expense of my social life." I started with a grin, "I was the top of my class and studied constantly. And I danced, oh dance…" My voice drifted off with the memory of classes. The hot studios and mirrored walls were my second home. The memories of 8 hour dance workshops brought me back to a different time.

"What type of dance?" Emily questioned, pulling me out of my memory.

"I did some tap and ballet when I was younger, but for the 10 years before the incident I did Irish Dance."

"I don't think I've ever seen that kind of dance before, you know what that means right?" she replied with a mischievous grin. I smiled,

"Uh oh, I don't like that face. I don't know if I wanna know."

"It means you're going to have to show us!"

"Oh no, there is no way that you can get me to dance in front of a bunch of strangers." I replied adamantly.

"Sam would be there!" Emily cried in a sing song voice. At the mention of Sam's name my heart melted and I knew there was no way to fight back.

"Fine!" I pouted, "But only if Sam's there." I grumbled. Emily grinned,

"Yes YES YES! Ohhhh Sam has got you good."

I blushed, "Oh shut up." She only responded with a quiet squeal.

**A/N: This one is longer! I will post again soon. Thank yall who have reviewed/favorited! It helps the update process come quicker! And as always Review? Please? **


	9. A Mother's Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever, it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**A/N: New chapter with a little cuteness! Hope you like! This chapter is also from Lexi's point of view, so I hope you like it. This is my second fic so please let me know if you like it and if I should continue! :D btw, thanks to all who have reviewed/faved my story, ya'll are great! **

Lexi's Pov

The dull ache in my chest began to reside as we neared the Rez. I was beginning to get impatient, I just wanted out of the car and to see Sam again. We pulled to a stop in front of the house. I madly fumbled with my seatbelt trying to get it off the fastest way possible. I heard Emily laugh next to me and shot her a glare, which only seemed to make her laugh harder.

My head snapped up when I heard the screen door to the house slam and saw Sam walking out. I jumped out the car and ran up the stairs. I threw myself on to him; he didn't even stagger under the weight. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and buried my head into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and one hand reached up to stroke my hair. I just enjoyed his touch for a moment, his warm skin inviting me in, and his muscular arms holding me close. I knew that he would protect me, that nothing could hurt me again while he was around, and I wanted him to be with me forever.

"I missed you." I said quietly, looking up into his deep chocolate eyes. He smiled warmly back.

"I missed you too, darling." He said. I stood there for a moment just enjoying his touch, before I heard the car door slam and looked up to see Emily trying to carry all of the bags towards the house. Sam let his arms fall, but grabbed my hand immediately. I sighed; I didn't know if I could go without his touch after I had been away.

"Come on, let's go help Emily." He said, leading me down the stairs. We both took a few bags from Emily's overloaded hands and continued back towards the house.

"Feeling better Lex?" Emily said with a sly grin. I shot her a glare.

"Yes, much better thanks." Sam was immediately interested in the conversation.

"What's wrong, Lexi are you sick?"

"Lex was just a little love sick." Emily responded with a giggle

"Thanks Em…" I grumbled looking down at my feet. Sam squeezed my hand slightly.

"Don't worry lex, I was a bit love sick myself." I smiled.

We passed over the threshold into the house and made our way back toward my room. We placed all the bags onto our bed. Emily turned around with a determined look on her face, a look I had learned too well on our shopping trip.

"Oh no, Emily what are you thinking about?" I asked hesitantly.

"We are going to make this room perfect!" She announced, "Now Lexi, you can start putting your clothes away and I'll help Sam with the cloth.

I nodded and walked over to the bags of clothes dumping them onto the bed and starting to fold. Emily pulled out the fabric and posters wile Sam went to go get some nails and tacks. Emily began to give out orders and set Sam to work. I looked up to see him standing precariously on a chair with some nails in his mouth, trying to hang up some fabric with Emily directing him on where to nail it. I giggled as I looked up at him. He tried to stick his tongue out at me, but ended up dropping the nails that had been in his mouth in the process. I began to laugh harder, but Emily shot me a glare.

"Sam! You're wasting time, and Lexi, quit distracting Sam!" I tried to hold my tongue, focusing my attention back on the clothes in front of me. I bit my tongue as I watched Emily order Sam around for the next hour out of the corner of my eye.

"I do believe that we are finally done." Emily announced proudly. I felt a warm pair of hands slide around my waist; I placed my hands onto his. Emily looked over and smiled at us, before focusing her attention back on the room. I had to admit, it looked great. The walls had already been a pale green, a light pink fish net hung above my bed. The windows were now covered in pink sparkly drapes and the posters were rimed with green fringe to act as a frame. My bed was covered with a pink and green flowered comforter with a large bolster pillow at the top. Sam had helped to string small LED lights around the edges of the ceiling.

"It's perfect." I stated, still a bit in awe.

"Not just yet." She replied turning and walking out the door. About a minute later she returned with a small box in her hands.

"I want you to have this." She said, placing the box into my hands. I looked down to see a small jewelry box. It was made of pink metal with small rhinestones and pearls inlayed into it. "It was mine when I was younger."

"Emily, it's gorgeous." I was so touched she wanted me to have it. After so long alone it felt almost foreign to have someone to care about me, to love me. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything dear." She replied simply. I threw my arms around her hugging her tight.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"No need to thank me, soon you will be my daughter; mothers give things to their daughters. I will always love you Lexi, no matter what." Her words brought tears to my eyes. It had been so long since I had a mother and Emily had welcomed me into her family with open arms. It meant the world to me.

"There now, there's no need to cry. Come on, I'll go whip us up some dinner." I wiped away the tears and felt Sam's warm hand wrap around mine. He gently kissed the top of my head before we walked out into the kitchen.

**A/N: awww cuteness! I will post again soon. Thank yall who have reviewed/favorited! It helps the update process come quicker! And as always Review? Please? **


	10. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever, it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**A/N: OHHHH THIS CHAPPIE IS SO GOOD! EKKKK, I hope you like it! This is my second fic so please let me know if you like it and if I should continue! :D btw, thanks to all who have reviewed/faved my story, ya'll are great! **

Emily's simple meal was fabulous; she had cooked pasta with meat sauce. The three of us sat around the table chatting about today's adventures and what they had done in Port Angeles. We finished eating and cleared the table before Emily said she had to go. Lexi and I hugged her and Lex thanked Emily for taking her out. I knew she was probably anxious to get back to Paul. She left with the promise that she would be back tomorrow.

I told Lexi that I was going to change for the evening. I walked down to my room and threw on a pair of sweat pants and changed into a thin t-shirt. The small clock beside my bed glowed 8: 45, I wasn't ready for the night to end. I quietly walked out of my room and out onto the front porch. The cool winter air of La Push refreshed my overly warm skin I could hear the sound of crashing waves on the shore. The clear stars lit up the night sky.

I made my way across the deck to the bench swing in the side and sat down, enjoying the clear night air. I heard the screen door quietly crack and looked up to see a tentative Lexi at the door. She was dressed in pink sweat pants and white flowered t-shirt.

"May I join you?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," I replied patting the seat next to me. She padded her way over to the swing and sat down. She drew her knees up to her chest and gently rested her head against her legs looking towards me. It was quiet for awhile, the only sound I heard was the crashing of the waves and Lexi's quiet breaths.

"Why me?" she whispered.

"What are you talking about Lex?"

"Emily told me about the imprint, Sam. She told me that I was your soul mate. Of all the people of this entire world that you could have imprinted on, why did you choose me? I'm messed up, I have issues; you deserve better Sam."

"Lexi, you are not messed up and I never could have imprinted on anyone more perfect in this entire world. You complete me, I don't want anyone else." I replied earnestly. I looked down at her and saw a single tear slide down her cheek. I gently wiped it off her cheek and pulled her into my lap. "Lexi, I love you just the way you are, I promise. I don't want anyone else and I never will."

Her big green eyes rose to meet mine, the world seemed to slow and the only sound I heard was the beating of her heart. It was then I realized how much I loved her, nothing else was important, just her, right here, right now. I reached the short distance and ran my index finger down her jaw line, gently turning her face toward mine. Inhaling deeply, trying to breathe, I could smell her scent of wildflowers.

My lips came down and met hers. A bolt of molten silver seemed to course through my body as her lips parted just slightly allowing me access in. I felt her turn her body, her legs straddled my waist. Her small hands gripped the front of my shirt and I slid my arms around her back seeking the soft skin under her shirt. We came up for a labored breath, before she pulled my head back down, tangling her fingers into my hair. Our lips danced in sync, as though they were made to fit together. Everything about her was perfect, her skin, her breath, her body, the scent of wildflowers intoxicated my senses. We pulled apart for a moment, lost in each other's eyes.

"I love you Sam." she whispered, tentatively looking up into my eyes. "I know I shouldn't feel like this so soon, but I guess that's what an imprint does."Lexi sighed, laying her head against my chest.

"I love you too, Lexi" I replied, stroking her silky hair, tangling the locks between my fingers.

"I'm so scared Sam…after what I have been through, to love you like this. I don't want to lose you, I cant imagine living without you. Promise to stay with me, Sam? Please don't leave." Her voice trembled with emotion.

"I promise I will never leave you, nothing is gonna hurt you ever again. I will protect you love, noting will ever happen again."

She rubbed her face softly against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her tiny form, gently rocking the swing. I kissed the top of her head as her eyes slowly shut. Her skin was so much cooler than mine, I was worried that she was getting chilled.

"You're going to get sick if you don't wear warmer clothes, love." She just smiled without opening her eyes.

"I never have to worry about being cold when I'm with you." She smirked,

"Well if I'm not around, promise me you will dress warmer."

"Sure, sure," she mumbled.

"You need to sleep Lex." I said quietly.

"Humm?" she mumbled.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought. Come on darling, let's get you to sleep." I picked her up, cradling her to my chest; she laid her head back against my shirt. I walked her back to her room, crossing the floor till I reached her bed.

I carefully laid her down and began to stand back up when I felt her tug at my shirt.

"Please don't leave me, you promised you wouldn't."

I sighed and moved a stray hair out of her face. I shouldn't stay, I didn't want to move things too fast, but when I looked down and saw her puppy dog eyes staring back up at me I knew there was no arguing in the matter. I moved the blanket over her and laid down on top of it. My arm slipped around her shoulders and her head lulled over on my chest.

"Thank you Sammy," she mumbled as sleep claimed her.

I looked down at her sleeping, and felt an overwhelming wash of emotions roll through me: I had loved, but not with this intensity; I had protected but not with this sense of urgency; and I had slept, but not with this sense of peace.

The moon slid through the inky black sky casting its silver light through the window on the sleeping couple. Day would come soon enough.

**A/N: awww cuteness! I will post again soon. Thank yall who have reviewed/favorited! It helps the update process come quicker! And as always Review? Please? **


	11. Welcome to La Push

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever, it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! School has been really crazy! But I'm back with an update now! Again I'm sorry for the long update time. Thanks to all who have reviewed/faved my story, ya'll are great! **

The next day I awoke when the sun shined into my face. My mind couldn't remove itself from its sleep induced fog. I looked around the room confused; pink, sparkles, Taylor swift, where was I? I felt a slight pressure on my arm and looked down to see Lexi curled into my side. Everything from last night came back in a flash. The mere thought made me smile. I looked down at her and brushed a stray hair from her face. She stirred and looked up at me.

"Good morning princess." I said quietly. She smiled a groggy smile.

"Morning Sammy." I chuckled quietly, Sammy, the guys would give me grief for that. But if that's what she wanted, I would let her call me what she pleased.

She laid her head down on my chest and yawned.

"You stayed." She said simply.

"I promised didn't I." I replied, she nodded her head.

"Hey Lex?" I asked.

"Yea."

"Would you like me to show you the beach today?" Her head snapped up.

"Yea, I would like that a lot."

"Ok, let's get up babe. We need to get you feed."

"Uh uh, nooo. I'm not hungry, I am staying right here."She said and snuggled further under the blanket. I laughed and shifted out of the sheets before lifting her out and walking towards the hall.

She squealed and kicked, attempting to free herself, but my arms held her in place. I got her to the kitchen and placed her down onto the counter. I made the coffee and poured us both a cup and passed her a granola bar, while I stuffed five in my mouth at once. She giggled and broke a piece of and placed it into her mouth. We finished breakfast and headed off to our respective rooms to get dressed for the day.

I put on a pair of my well worn cut offs and went and waited out in the sitting room. I heard the door to Lexi's room creek open and I stood up. She skipped out into the sitting room and threw her arms around my waist. I smiled and stroked the top of her head.

"Ready to go Lex?" she nodded smiling and we walked out the door. The afternoon was cool and the breeze blew my hair back. Lexi had at least worn a long sleeve shirt; I guess it was an improvement. I laid my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, hopping that I could keep her warm.

I lead her down the street to the closest beach access across the road and we began to walk down the hard packed sand of La Push beach. The waves crashed against the shore and tall mountains of rock jutted out of the deeper water. The famous cliffs lined parts of the shore.

"It's gorgeous Sam." She said quietly, her eyes fixed of the white foam of the crashing waves. "It reminds me of some of the beaches I used to go to when I was younger."

I looked down at her before looking back out to the horizon. "I don't think I could ever get used to that view."

We slowly walked down the beach and down to an inlet filled with drift wood. I smiled down at her and pulled her down into my lap. Her small form fit into my form perfectly and I gently kissed the top of her head as we gazed out to the shore. My alpha side, strongly feeling the need to protect her, and keep her safe, came out and I pulled her closer to me as she laid her head against my chest. The wind blew our hair around our faces and the cool ocean air chilled our skin. Time seemed to slip away and the world spun without us. I slowly began to come back to reality. Nothing could take away these perfect moments. I gently stroked Lexi's face and her bright green eyes looked up into me. I stole a quick kiss on her lips and felt them curl into a small smile.

"We need to get going sweet; Emily will be looking for us soon." I began to pull away to stand up and heard her whimper. I smiled and picked her up with me.

"You know, one day I think you are going to hurt your back picking me up, I'm too big." She said as I began to walk down the beach. I laughed,

"You? Big? I don't think so, if you haven't noticed you're kinda surrounded by giants around here. In fact I do believe that you are the smallest one here."

"Not uhh." She scoffed, "There has to be someone smaller."

"Oh yea sorry, I think that Claire might be smaller than you." I said with a trying to keep a serious face.

"See I told you that I wasn't smallest."

"Yes, but Claire is 5 years old." I said cracking a grin. Lex just humffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Aww, you're perfect just the way you are."

"Sure, sure" she said trying to keep a straight face, but ending up cracking a smile.

"You know I love you right Lex?" I said trying to make amends.

"You're lucky I do." She replied with a grin.

**A/N: again sorry about the long update time, I will post again soon. Thank ya'll who have reviewed/favorited! It helps the update process come quicker! And as always Review? Please? **


	12. The Greeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever; it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**A/N: I know, I know I haven't updated in like forever! But I'm back now and I am ready to go! Thanks to all who have reviewed/faved my story, ya'll are great! **

"You're lucky I do." She replied with a grin. We made our way off the beach and I set her down onto her feet once again. Immediately she made a move to grab my hand, which I gladly permitted, but made me begin to wander if an Alpha's bond was somehow stronger than a normal imprint. It seemed like it was almost painful for her to be away for any length of time. We crossed the threshold into our house.

"Hey Sam, I'm gonna go change into something a little bit more presentable for Emily's." she said, walking towards her room. I walked into my room and threw on a black tank top, but decided to leave my worn cut off jeans. I didn't want to risk wasting any of my good clothes; when you're around wolves quick Changes were bound to happen at one point or another. I heard a light knock on my door. I went over and opened it up and looked down, meeting Lex's big green eyes. I walked over and put my arms around her small body and leaned over to kiss her hair.

"Are you ready, sweet?" I asked. I felt her shake her head against my chest. I looked down at her she had her eyes closed and her head laid against my body.

"Why not?" I said quietly stroking her hair.

"Because I'm scared they won't like me." She replied in a voice so quiet I could barely hear it, even with my abilities.

"Come on now, look at me." I said softly, when she didn't respond I placed a gentle finger under her chin, bringing her face up to meet mine.

"They will like you, I promise." I replied simply. She shook her head attempting to break eye contact.

"Uh hu, hey look at me, I'm not kidding. By the end of the night you will be able to get anyone of them to do whatever you want."

"Is that a bet?" she replied with a hint of a smile in her voice.

"I do believe it is."

"And if I win?" she asked

"I will stay in bed with you as long as you want next weekend." She smirked.

"And if I don't?"

"We go to breakfast at Emily's" I replied grinning. An evil little smile spread across her face.

"Your. On." She replied.

I grabbed her tiny hand and started towards the door and across the street to Emily's house. I stopped before the door and kissed the top of her head.

"Ready?" I asked, she nodded and smiled a bit. I swung the door open and crossed the threshold. Making my way towards the living room where I could hear the rest of the pack congregating, I let out a welcoming yip. A sort of greeting that the wolves sounded when they wanted to make their presence known. I heard the rest of the pack respond as we made our way toward the rest of the pack. Lexi inched her way closer to my side as we neared the room. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as we turned to meet the faces of the rest of the pack.

"Hey boss!" Seth hollered from across the room, followed by a chorus of greetings.

"Hey guys." I replied, I smiled and motioned down towards Lexi. "Everyone this is my Lexi, I believe you met her once before when she got here; Lex, this is Seth, Jared, Quil, Embry, Jacob and you know Paul." I said motioning around the room at the guys. She smiled timidly and waved back.

"No need to worry, we don't bite." Quil said with a wolfy grin. Embry punched him in the shoulder and they laughed. I shook my head, those two never got tired of jokes. I leaned over and whispered into Lexi's ear,

"Let's go meet the girls." I said grabbing her hand and leading her into the connecting room.

The girls were sitting at the kitchen table chatting and sipping on drinks. I walked near the table and Emily looked up, and jumped out of her seat to come greet us. She ran over and hugged Lexi and I, before grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the table with the other girls.

"Girls, this is Lexi, she is the newest imprintee." Emily said with a grin. "Lex, this is Kim, Rachel, and Sue, the wolf girls."

Lexi cracked a grin, and waved, "Nice to meet you all." She said politely.

"Lex is a bit shy, but we'll get her to come out of her shell at one point." Emily said patting her on the back.

"Don't worry, Lex has a bit of a wild side not many know about." I said with a wicked grin, pulling her back into my side. Lexi blushed and smiled embarrassed.

Emily perked up, immediately interested. "Oh oh oh tell me, what happened?" Lexi's blush just darkened to a new level of red. I just grinned.

"I'll tell you later, Em." She said in a hushed tone, adverting her eyes from the others.

I grinned and kissed the top of her head, before leaning down and whispering in her ear. I smirked when she shivered slightly as my breath tickled her skin.

"I'll leave you to visit."

She looked up at me and pouted, her eyes wide, silently pleading me not to go.

"Just for a few minutes" I said quietly, "Then you can come find me alright?"

She nodded her head, before standing up on her toes asking for a kiss. I smirked before leaning down and pecking her softly on the lips, sending her back over to the table of giggling girls.

**A/N: again sorry about the long update time, I will post again soon. Thank ya'll who have reviewed/favorited! It helps the update process come quicker! And as always Review? Please? **


	13. The Girls

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever; it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**To Aewnaur: Thank you so much for your review! It was one of the best I've ever received :D. To answer your questions, for the ages and time line I think it's around the time after New Moon before Eclipse ish. The ages might be a little AU, I have Sam just out of high school and Lexi about a senior, so about the same age, Sam being a little older. I imagine Paul and Emily older than the other two. Also for the bit on the vampires and Lexi's behavior, she feels safe around Sam and in many ways Emily. Both were the first to take her in after the events with the vampires. Sam being her mate has made her feel safe, but her behavior with others is different. She knows the wolves and the pack will protect her so she feels relatively content with them, but others she is less familiar with she is still rather skittish with. Again thank you for the review and the complements, if you have any other questions feel free to ask.**

**A/N: EEKK thanks so much for reading guys! And also thanks to all who have reviewed/faved my story, ya'll are great! **

Lexis POV

I felt my cheeks get warm as I turned back to the girls who were all ohhing and awing over Sam and me. I gratefully took the seat that Emily offered next to her, hoping my face wasn't the color of the apples that were sitting on the table.

"You two are so CUTE!" The first girl squealed. I just giggled and blushed a bit more before the girl, Kim I think it was, started to talk.

"I have never seen Sam so happy before, ahhh I am so happy for you both. You two are perfect for each other I can already tell!" I smiled a bit and looked up at the rest of the girls as I felt Emily's arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Come now girls you're going to your going to turn her into a tomato. Let her have a little room to breathe, she's not used to your antics quite yet." Emily said laughing.

"Now I think it would be wise to introduce yourselves once more, I don't know if she got everything the first time around." The oldest one said. I smiled at her gratefully; I wasn't the best with names. The youngest looking one perked up, she was beautiful with silken russet colored skin,

"Oh, oh me first! Me first!" she said nearly bouncing out of her seat. Sue chuckled quietly,

"Of course dear, go on."

"My name is Kim Hill, I am Jared's girl. I think we might have some classes together! Oh it is so great to have another girl around!" she cried.

"Hey! Am I not good enough?" the second one countered laughing. "I'm Rachel Black, Embry's girl and Jake's sister. Don't mind this one," she said motioning toward Kim, "She's always this hyper."

I smiled a little nervously. The the girls were so welcoming; it would be nice to have them around, but being around this many people without Sam by my side was a bit nerve racking. Finally the oldest of the women began to speak

"I'm Sue Clearwater; I'm Seth's mom and principal of the high school here on the rez."

"Oh well I bet that makes things easier for the boys then." I said, it was the first full sentence I had spoken since I arrived, being isolated for years doesn't do much for a girls social skills. Sue smiled a warm motherly smile. Maybe she wasn't so bad, the two others, I wasn't so sure of, they were just so peppy!

"I do suppose it does. Sam keeps them on call all day; he's had to pull them out in the middle of class for some reason or another. It's my job to come up with an excuse for all of the boys leaving at once, or in some cases why one ran out in the middle of class. They can't handle their temper sometimes; it gets worse once they've become wolves. Paul always found himself getting into trouble and having to run out and phase before he accidently hurt someone."

Emily just laughed, "That's my Paul alright."

The rest of the girls laughed as well, apparently Paul was known for his quick temper and frequent quick phases.

"Yea, Sam and Paul came into the school today to get you registered Lexi." Sue said, "He insisted that you had at least one of the boys in every one of your classes. He was quite adamant that you would be properly protected."

I grumbled under my breath, "Stupid overprotective wolves don't think I could take care of myself," but secretly I was glad that there would be someone in all of my classes that I knew I could trust, someone who would watch over me.

The rest of the girls busted out into laughter, apparently they had heard.

"It's not that he doesn't trust you, If he didn't trust you then he would have you at home with a tutor or something, never letting you out of his sight…" Kim began.

"It's just that he doesn't trust anyone outside of the pack." Rachel concluded smirking. "The boys have a bit of a reputation at the school, they call them and anyone who hangs around them, i.e. Kim and I, the La Push gang."

"People are not the most welcoming towards them and try to pick fights constantly. Sam was worried as, not only a new student, but also a, what we call, 'pale face'," Sue said smirking slightly, "that you would be prime bully material."

"Yea and the fact that you'll be hangin' with us all the time." Kim said smiling.

"Point is, is that unfortunately you will not have the best reputation going into the school, Sam worries for you is all. The wolves are deadly protective of their imprints, they will do anything and I mean anything to ensure that they are safe. Unfortunately, I don't think that you will have the opportunity to make many new friends. If you are seen with the boys, people will avoid you." Emily ended simply. In some ways it would be better not to have strangers coming up to me, I didn't know if I'm ready for too many new people.

"That's fine." I said confidently, "I don't need anyone else, ya'll are everything I have ever dreamed of, I don't need anything more." Emily pulled me into a quick embrace.

"I'm so happy you're here Lex, and that you're taking everything so well. I can assure you that you will be happy." She said.

"And plus you have Rachel and I for girl talk!" Kim squealed, bouncing around in her chair.

"Down girl." Rachel snickered, "Your gonna scare her!"

"It's fine," I said, I think I will learn to like the girls.

The conversations shifted to lighter topics of dinner and new TV shows. The girls were very welcoming and were sure to include me in their conversations, but I began to slowly drift out. The ache in my chest that I had felt in Port Angeles was back and I began to feel antsy. I glanced back out the door to check if I would be able to see Sam. I looked back to the girls who were talking adamantly about the last episode of Lost which they had just watched. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Why don't you go find out what Sam and the boys are up to." Emily said quietly.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked quickly. She nodded in response. I stood up and turned back to the girls,

"It was so nice to meet you all. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better." I said smiling. They all smiled and said that we would talk in a bit. I scurried out of the room towards were I saw Sam leave from. I skidded to a stop in the door way meeting the eyes of 7 big, tan guys all smiling their signature wolfy grins.

**A/N: Thank ya'll who have reviewed/favorited! It helps the update process come quicker! And as always Review? Please? **


	14. The Pack

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever; it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**To Aewnaur: thank you so much for your lovely review! It really makes me smile! I always appreciate a well thought out review. I do try to put a balance of her sadness and past, but also show that she does have a back bone enough to survive for all that time alone. I hope that you continue to like how it progresses, something big is coming soon! :D**

**Also thanks to SecretAgentSam and carmeleissle5cullen your reviews are also greatly appreciated! **

**A/N: EEKK thanks so much for reading guys! And also thanks to all who have reviewed/faved my story, ya'll are great! **

Sams POV

I smirked slightly as I saw Lexi's eyes widen at the sight of all the boys lounging around the small living room. Most, at this point, had removed their shirts, finding the room too warm for their liking and were spread out in nothing but their cutoffs. She stood frozen in the door frame until I motioned for her to come join me. She practically sprinted towards me and launched herself onto my lap, sighing as she made contact with me. The boys chuckled quietly and Lexi blushed and smiled shyly, nuzzling her face into my chest.

"Miss me that soon?" I asked quietly.

She humffed, "It hurts me to stay away too long." She replied. The boys shot their head up. It hurts her? Is that normal for an imprint?

"We'll talk about this later." I replied shortly. She looked up nervous and I kissed her nose, she didn't need to worry.

"So Lex, I hear you'll be joining us at La Push High tomorrow." Jake said, breaking the silence that had descended upon the room.

"Yea," she said, seeming more comfortable around the guys than with the other girls, "I also heard that I've got some bodyguards in all of my classes." She replied, sending me a pointed glance. The guys chuckled.

"I just want you to be safe is all. We don't have the best reputation at the high school."

"Well that's stupid if you ask me. There is nothing wrong with you guys." She pouted. The boys all laughed.

"I totally agree, sweet, but most everyone else doesn't." I replied.

"I could take them!" she said smiling seeming confident in her ability to survive.

"Eh, Lex, hate to break it to you but you are kinda tiny, I doubt you could do too much damage." Jared teased.

"Just 'cause I'm tiny doesn't mean that I can't take them. And plus I'm not the smallest one, Claire is. That's what Sam here said." She said gesturing back to me.

We all began to chuckle quietly.

"Lex, Claire is like 5, you on the other hand are what 18?" Quill snorted.

"Ahhh age is but a number Quill, it would do you well not to bring up a women's age." She countered giggling.

Emily stuck her head through the door.

"Hey boys… and Lexi," she said winking at her, "Billy and Old Quill are here. We can eat now, come on in." The boys hooted and jumped up charging toward the kitchen. Lexi watched giggling as they fought to get though the door way.

We made our way into the overcrowded kitchen and found two seats next to each other. Jared and Embry greeted their girls with a quick peck on the cheek and also found seats by each other. I watched as Kim and Rachel smiled and waved over to Lexi and she smiled back. I was glad that she would be able to have some girl friends, knowing she wouldn't have the chance to make any at school.

I smirked as Lexi stared in shock at the amount of food being brought out to the table.

"That's a lot of food!" she cried.

Every one smiled and chuckled at her shocked expression.

"You're eating with a pack of wolves Lex, what do you expect?" jarred said grinning.

"Well when Sam said enough food for an army I didn't think he meant it literally!" she exclaimed.

"Yea well, the boys like their food." Emily replied calmly, as the boys began to pass the dishes around the table.

"You said it Pack mama!" Quil said as he spooned out a mountain sized portion of mashed potatoes.

The conversations momentarily died down as everyone ate. The food, as always, was delicious and we all thanked Emily and the other girls for their work. We had all been eating for a bit when I saw Billy look up, his brows knitted together in thought.

"What is it Billy?" I asked him.

"There's something different today," he replied. "I feel something different in the bonds between the imprints. I believe it is you two."He said, motioning toward Lexi and me.

"Us?" Lexi questioned, confused. "I thought imprints always have a different type of bond than normal couples."

"You are quite right Alexa," Old quill replied. "But, now that you mention it Billy I feel it too. It's different… stronger… more powerful." He said thoughtfully.

"How can you feel our bonds?" Lexi asked quietly. Billy answered

"As elders of the tribe, we are able to feel the spirits and relations of our protectors, to make sure that they are always safe. We would be able to tell if one was hurt, or in distress. We can also feel the bonds between the imprints and yours Lexi is different from the others. It's much stronger, almost dangerously strong even."

"Do you think it's so strong it could cause pain even?" I asked quietly, Lex shot a wide eyed glance at me before turning her attention back toward Billy. He thought for a moment before responding.

"I wouldn't doubt it. The bond between the two of you is unbreakable. It holds extraordinary power with reproductions I myself am not even sure of. When you say pain do you mean physical pain?"

Lexi responded quickly. "Well not really… ya know it's not that bad."

"Lexi, it's all right, you don't need to cover up what's happened. Billy I know personally that it does hurt her to be away from Sam. When we were in Port Angeles she said that she felt a tugging in her chest. She said it hurt her to be away. And even today in the house, she had been away from Sam for about; I would say 20 minutes, before I could tell she began to get uncomfortable." Billy listened thoughtfully before responding.

"Hmmm, we will have to look into this. We might need to test and see the limits of your bonds, but I'm not sure that either of you are ready. Until then, Sam, you need to keep her safe and close. She can go to school but I would prefer that any time after that you are together. I don't know the reproductions of the two of you being apart are and I don't really want to find out quite yet."

I squeezed Lexi's hand under the table reassuring her that everything was going to be ok.

"I'll be sure to do that, Billy." I said, "Besides it's not like what you're asking me to do is such a chore." I said smirking and kissing Lexi on the top of her head. She blushed and smiled.

"Awww, Lexi and Sam sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Kim began chanting giggling. Everyone cracked a grin and the mood began to lighten. Conversations shifted to lighter topics and I was glad to see Lexi fitting in and having a good time. She laughed and smiled and enjoyed herself and that alone made me happy. Once the meal was over we all helped to clean up the kitchen. Emily told us all to go and sit in the living room and pick out a movie to watch. She told us that they would join them in a minute after they finished packing up the leftovers.

"Would you like me to stay and help clean up?" Lexi asked Emily.

"No, no dear your fine. Go on now, you heard Billy, he wants you to stay with Sam. Help the boys pick out a movie, preferably one us girls would like." She said winking. Lexi laughed.

"Ok, will do Em."

**A/N: Thank ya'll who have reviewed/favorited! It helps the update process come quicker! And as always Review? Please? **


	15. The Movie

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever; it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**To Aewnaur: I'm so glad that you like my story! Your reviews always make me smile haha. More is to come about the elders and the bond, it should make sense soon. As for tomorrow at school… well we'll just have to wait and see about that now ;-) **

**Also thanks to Lorna Roxen your review is greatly appreciated as well as everyone who has faved! **

"No, no dear your fine. Go on now, you heard Billy, he wants you to stay with Sam. Help the boys pick out a movie, preferably one us girls would like." She said winking. Lexi laughed.

"Ok, will do Em." We turned and walked out of the kitchen, Lexi's hand never leaving my own. We made our way back into the little over crowded living room. We took a seat on the couch next to Jake. Everyone was turned facing the little tv that was the center of attention.

"Ok, what movie do we want to watch?" Paul said, flipping though their cases of DVDs.

"Let's watch face punch!" Quill shouted.

"Yea man! Face punch it's all like bam! Bam! Pow! Pow!" Embry said jumping around, mocking a fight.

"uh hu noooo way are we watching Face Punch. Baaad memories for me." Jake said adamantly.

"Oh yea, I forgot. First transformation and all, yea no Face Punch then. Sooo what else to we have?"

"What about Love spelled backward is Love." Kim said walking into the room with Rachel, Sue, and Emily. There was a unanimous groan out of all the guys. Lexi just laughed, I smiled and kissed her hair. She sighed leaning back into my chest. I saw her push up the sleeves on her shirt.

"Too warm?" I questioned.

"Oh, no it's fine, just a little hot is all." She said. I just nodded turning my attention back to the movie selection. Finally we decided on Date Night, an action comedy that seemed to please most everyone. Lexi laid her head against my chest, curling up her legs to her chin. I wrapped my arms around her tiny form and propped my head on top of hers.

The movie was cute, pleasing mostly the girls, but for all intents and purposes it was pretty good. I felt Lexi shift a bit and lean forward, trying to push up her sleeves a little more. She discreetly pulled against the collar of her shirt, wincing a bit.

"Lex? Are you alright? Do you feel ok?" I asked worried.

"Yea, no it's fine just hot in here." She said shaking her head.

"Lex, it's not hot in here, the only ones who think it is are the boys, but they're always hot." Kim said smirking at her own pun. I reached my hand up feeling her forehead. She still felt cooler than me but that wasn't saying much.

"Emily, will you feel Lexi's forehead, I need an unbiased opinion." I asked

"I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me." She said adamantly.

"Shh Lex, it's fine. Just let me see." She said getting up from here place next to Paul and crossing the room. She gently placed her hand on her head.

"Oh, Lex you do feel warm, come on come with me let's get you checked out." Emily said standing up and beginning to cross the room.

"But I swear I'm fine! I don't need to be checked out." Lex replied.

"Lexi, Emily is a nurse at on the rez, she knows what she's talking about. If you're fine then she'll know. No need to worry." I said calmly.

"I'm not worried, I just don't think it's necessary to-"but I cut her off before she could finish picking her up and following Emily into the kitchen. I sat Lexi down on the kitchen counter, Turing to see Emily and Jake walking through the door. Jake stopped in the door way casually leaning against the frame. Emily came in with a glass thermometer in hand. Lexi's face dropped.

"Emily! I'm fine really I-" and again she was cut off as Emily stuck the thermometer under her tongue.

"No arguing. You're just as bad as the boys, never thinking they're sick, never doing anything about it when they are. You are not gonna wiggle out of this with your big puppy dog eyes Lex."

Lexi looked over at me pouting. Jake chuckled quietly as I went over taking her hand and kissing her cheek. She laid her head against my chest while Emily watched the clock timing the thermometer. After a few minutes Emily came back over and took the thermometer out of her mouth and reading it.

"101.2, hate to say it Lex but it looks like you have a bit of a fever."

"But I feel fine!" she insisted. "I could go and run a mile straight! I don't feel sick at all."

"Lexi it's fine, you probably just caught a cold from this weather; you're not used to these low temperatures." Emily said calmly.

"But I don't even feel sick!"

"How DO you feel Lexi?" Jake said suddenly standing up and walking towards us.

"I feel odd, strange, but different, not sick, just different. I don't know what it is."

Jake nodded his eyes pensive.

"What are you thinking Jake?" I asked

"Nothing, nothing… it's crazy." I just nodded, if Jake thought it was important he would tell us.

"Sooo, can I still go to school tomorrow?" Lexi asked, eyes hopeful.

"No, absolutely not. You're sick; I will not have you getting any worse."

"But I told you I don't feel sick! Please I don't want to go in mid week. It's bad enough to be a new student coming in mid year, but please Sam let me go tomorrow."

"How about this," Emily said speaking up, "You come here tomorrow before school tomorrow, I'll check you out see how you're doing. If I can't find anything other than the fever wrong, then you can go to school. But if I find anything else wrong, you'll stay home until I say your better. Deal?" Emily proposed, looking to us.

"Works for me." Lexi said, smiling. I just grumbled.

**A/N: Thank ya'll who have reviewed/favorited! It helps the update process come quicker! And as always Review Please.**


	16. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever; it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**To Aewnaur: aka my favorite reviewer! : ) I love the names of the movies that they used, they always make me laugh and I just had to include them! And now the plot deepens haha, we will have to see what happens with our favorite imprints! I'm glad you like the story, your reviews always make me happy haha!**

**FairyNinjaPrincess: You might just be on the right track! More is to come! BTW I like your username.**

**LuvWolves4ever: Hmmm interesting theory. We will just have to read more to find out haha :) I'm so glad you like the story!**

**Walkinthetwilight: Thank you so much for your review! It was really great and I'm so happy you like the story! Your review made me smile! Hope you like the next chapter. **

"Works for me." Lexi said, smiling. I just grumbled.

"Yea, fine. But if there is even just the slightest thing wrong you're not going."

"Sure, sure." She said. Jake started chuckling; she's starting to sound like one of us already. Lexi lifted her arms up as a silent plea to lift her down. I smirked and carefully lifted her of the counter.

"Hey, I can come over here tomorrow morning to see if she can come. If she does then I can give her a ride, I'm already picking up Seth so it's no big deal." Jake said

"That would be great Jake, Thank you. I'm sure Sam would appreciate it." Emily said quickly, attempting to avoid another conflict.

"Eeekkk! Thanks!" Lex squealed. Jumping forward and hugging Emily and to everyone's surprise, Jake too.

Jake stiffened momentarily, not expecting the affection of the small newcomer, but he quickly warmed to her tight embrace and smiled down at her as he hugged her back.

"Any time Lex."

I watched them, feeling a little better about sending her to school tomorrow without me. I trusted Jake implicitly, knowing he would watch over her with his life. As much as I hated admitting it to myself, If she went to school tomorrow, she would be safe, but that didn't make me want to let her go any more than before.

I sighed to myself as I watched Lex walk back over to me and taking my hand in hers. I smiled down at her. "I guess it's settled then," I said looking back towards Jake and Emily. "I'll bring Lex over in the morning and we'll go from there."

Emily nodded, "That sounds like a plan," she said. "Oh and Jake, be sure to let Seth know that he is welcome to come for breakfast tomorrow! And that goes for you and Lex too Sam, don't worry about getting breakfast at your place, I'll have some food here." Emily replied perkily.

Lexi groaned quietly under her breath and Jake and I laughed. I had warned her earlier about Emily's ongoing mission to make us all human Michelin men.

"I think it's time to get going." I said still chuckling. "We'll see you both in the morning I guess." I squeezed Lexi's hand and guided her back thought the door from the kitchen.

"Is she ok?" Paul asked standing up walking back toward Emily who was making her way through the same door that we had just exited.

"Yes!" Lexi replied confidently.

"We'll see." I countered, "Emily will make final call tomorrow morning to see if she can go to school."

Lexi pouted as Paul chuckled.

"At any rate, I think it would be best if we got going. It's been a long day for Lex here." I said pulling her closer to my side. Lexi smiled and turned back toward everyone in the room.

"Nice to see you all again, I hope I'll be able to come to school with ya'll tomorrow."

She was answered by a chorus of goodbyes, and see-you-soon-s before we began walking to the front door of the house. Before we left I turned back to the pack. "Jake, Embry, remember that you have patrol duty tonight. No slacking please." I said with a smirk, the boys could get distracted by each other and occasionally forgot the real meaning of patrol.

"Aye, aye captain!" Embry called. I shook my head chuckling as we exited the house and began to follow the path back towards our house.

The dark sky was illuminated by the moon and twinkled with glittering stars. I peered down at Lexi; her eyes shone even in the darkness and the soft evening light made her fair skin glow. She sensed my gaze and looked up to meet my eyes. It still didn't make sense to me, why I deserved someone as perfect as her. She was beautiful, sweet, and she was mine. I gently stroked her face and leaned down, placing a kiss on her warm lips. Her arms came around my waist as she kissed me. The sound of crashing waves filled the evening air mingling with the distant cry of a hunting owl. She paused breathing in deeply and laying her head against my chest. I stroked her hair and breathed in her sent, wildflowers seeming to bloom in the air around her.

"I love you Sam." She whispered into my chest. I pulled her closer to me.

"I love you too Lex, I promise I will love you every moment of my existence. Nothing will ever happen to you, never again." And we stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace, the salt air licking our skin, and her warm arms were tight around my waist. The night seemed to envelop us, folding around our bodies and leaving reality behind. I heard Lexi sigh into my chest, her warm breath tickling my skin. She looked up at me seeming to draw me into her soul with only her eyes. Smiling she looked down again, eyelashes shadowing her cheeks, before she spoke.

"For the first time, Sam, I feel safe." She whispered, "For the first time in years, I feel like I belong."

**A/N: I know, I know, it's short, but I felt like I needed to end here. I will update soon with a new chapter soon though! Thanks for reading! :D**


	17. The Warning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever; it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Sorry sorry guys I know it's late, but I was out of town! Hope you enjoy! **

**To Aewnaur: I wish I could give long updates every day too! Uggg unfortunately I am a little slow when it comes to plot progress so I get better results with short chapters more frequently. I'm glad you like were the story is going, hope you like the new chapter! **

**Walkinthetwilight: Thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad you like my story and romance, this is the first romance I have written, so it's good to know I am doing something right haha : )**

**British Rose 95: Thank you so much! And welcome to the world of Twilight! It is a really great fandom! Hope you continue to like the story. Ps I like same too haha : )**

"For the first time, Sam, I feel safe." She whispered, "For the first time in years, I feel like I belong."

Hours later found Lexi and I back home. She had quickly fallen asleep curled in my arms after making me promise not to leave her. Her quiet breaths warmed my chest which her head was resting on. Like the first night Lexi had arrived, I woke up alert with no indication of danger, but then I heard something. It was quiet, coming in steady beats: _tap, tap, tap_. I sat up slowly, easing Lexi off my chest, attempting not to wake her. I was alert now, tensing for any signs of danger and scanning the room for movement. I heightened my hearing, and honed in on the location the sound was coming from. My eyes shot over to the window in the corner of the room. I quietly rose off the bed making my way over to the location of the noise, and peered out. I sighed, shoulders slumping in relief when I saw Jake standing outside throwing pebbles at the glass. I quickly motioned for him to go around to the front of the house. Pulling some sweat pants over my boxers I made my way out to the front door of the house and walked out onto the porch as Jake made his way up the front stairs.

Worried, I faced him. "Jake, Is everything alright? You're supposed to be on patrol now." He normally never comes at night unless he thinks there has been a breach in our borders.

"Patrol is fine, Sam. Nothing out of the ordinary, it's just well, I need to talk to you about something." He said, uncharacteristically nervous, looking down to his bare feet.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, when he didn't answer continued a little more gently "Jake, If you came here in the middle of the night, It must be important."

"Its… crazy, but it's been haunting me. It's about Lexi, Sam." He said quietly, looking up to meet my eyes.

"What about her?" I said a little harshly, nerves fueling my response.

"I don't think she's she has the flu, it's… I think she's gonna Phase Sam." He said before adding quickly, "I know, you think I'm crazy, in a way I think I'm crazy too, but it all seems to add up: The fever, the lack of any other symptoms, her heritage. I know it's been a long time for you, but I just phased recently. I remember what it's like and what she described to us… well that's exactly what it felt like. You might think I'm crazy and stupid for even bringing it up, but I've never kept anything from you Sam and seeing as she is your imprint, I felt like you had the right to know. "

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck, and looking out towards the ocean. I didn't want to believe him, and at first a tried to deny it completely, but I knew he had a point. I hated it, it was all happening too fast, but I knew that if Jake was right and at that moment I knew I didn't care. What ever happened, happened and we could deal with it.

"You're not crazy Jake; I know that you wouldn't come to me with information like this if you weren't serious. Just… Just look out for her at school tomorrow." I said looking back to Jake.

The corner of his mouth upturned slightly, "You know I will, we all will. She is one of us now."

"Yea, well, tell her that." I said looking back towards the house were Lexi slept.

Jake followed my line of sight. "She's had it rough Sam, That's not gonna go away overnight."

"I know," I said "I just wish she could understand that they won't be back."

Jake knew who 'they' were and I knew if he had anything to do with it they would be gone for good.

"She will, soon. And until she's there, we are all here for her." He said.

I smiled slightly, "Thanks Jake." I said.

"Any time," He said and paused. "She's good for you. I'm happy for you bro." He said before running back toward the forest.

I sighed and turned back into the house and locked the door behind me before walking back to Lexi's room. I paused in the doorway and watched Lexi's small form curled up on the bed, the sheets crumpled under her body, and hugging a pillow to her chest. The thought of Lexi being a Wolf was shocking. She was so small, so fragile. I shook my head and walked back over to the bed. I gently pried the pillow out from her hands and smiled as she quickly grabbed my arm and sighed, sinking into my chest in her sleep. I brushed a few stray hands out of her face and kissed her head, leaving my chin resting on top of her. For tonight I didn't care for what the future would bring. For tonight she was just Lexi and all that mattered was that she was here, safe in my arms. And when the sun rose in the morning, we would face the future together, no matter what it brought.

I stirred slightly, faintly hearing a buzzing in the background. I squinted as the light hit my eyes and I turned my face away from the window. I rolled over slightly, my one arm under Lexi's head. I saw my phone vibrating on the night stand next to the bed. I groaned slightly and reached out grabbing it and looking at the front. 'Lexi school- 6:30 AM' It read. I turned the alarm of and turned back to Lexi. I smirked as I lightly kissed her, starting with her hair, but continuing around to her nose eyes, and lips. She smiled against my lips as I kissed her. She pulled away with a yawn, before she buried her head in my chest.

"Why am I up so early again?" she asked, sleep fogging her voice.

"You have school today, but you know, if you don't feel well you can always sleep some more and I can just let Emily know." I said with cheek. She looked up at me with a mock glare and pushed me away as she threw herself out of the bed, but landed on the ground with a thud. I jumped out of the bed and ran over to her side, putting my hand down to help her up. She smirked and pushed it away jumping up and heading out the door towards the bathroom.

"If you think that you can pull that on me Samual Uley then you are sorely mistaken. I am going to school today." She called out behind her.

I smiled behind her, "I know you are, love." He said to himself as he listed to her hum softly in the shower.

About a half hour later brought out Lexi cleaned and dressed. She smiled at me, who was sitting in the living room sipping a cup of coffee. She pranced over and sat down next to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Her skin barley felt cool to me; in fact it was nearly the same temperature as mine. Jake's warning from last night came flooding back to mind. I shut my eyes trying to block it out, it didn't matter, what happened, happened and I would be there for her either way.

"Sam, Sam are you alright?" She said, tilting her head and looking up to my face.

I smiled and tried to look calm, "Yea, no I'm fine. Just tired is all, I haven't been up this early in a while." She gave me a calculating glance. I knew she didn't buy my excuse, but she didn't press.

"Should we head over to Emily's place?" She asked, changing the subject.

I nodded and stood, again, holding out my hand to help her up. And this time she smiled and took it, pulling herself up to my side and pulling me out the door.

**A/N: Little bit longer than my norm, but hopefully it makes up for the late update! Thanks for reading! :D**


	18. Breakfast With Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever; it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Uggggg you guys probably think that I'm becoming a slacker! I swear I've been getting this done as fast as I can, but I've had a lot going. But here it is chapter number 18! Wooo, longer than normal to make up for my late post! Hehe. Oh and ps there is a crossover reference in here. Anyone who finds it will get a virtual piece of pie! : D **

**To Aewnaur: I'm so glad that you love Lex and Sam, I kind of like them myself haha. I used to be totally team Edward until I started writing this and now I'm becoming more team Jake, he's so sweet! Lex is very excited for what is to come haha, she will be lots of fun to write when she learns what she can do.**

**British Rose 95: Thank you so much! I hope you like everything that's coming soon! It will be very exciting! **

**carmeleissle5cullen: I'm so happy you love the story! We will have to see what happens when she changes, but I think you are on the right track :) **

I nodded and stood, again, holding out my hand to help her up. And this time she smiled and took it, pulling herself up to my side and pulling me out the door.

The door opened to the cool morning air of fall in Washington. I pulled Lexi closer to my side, but unlike the previous mornings, she did not seem to be bothered. Nearing the house, I caught a wiff of the breakfast Emily was cooking. I looked down to see Lexi smiling.

"Looks like Emily's cooking up some pancakes and bacon." She said. I schooled my face to remain impassive. The sent was much too far away for her to normally be able to smell. Maybe the wind was carrying the sent faster than normal, yea that could be why. Deep down, I knew the real reason, but that didn't mean I had to face it yet. I just pulled her closer to my side.

We paused at the door a moment and I lifted my hand to knock.

"Come on in!" Paul called out before I had a chance to even place my hand on the door. I smirked and opened the door. We made our way to the kitchen where Emily was cooking… pancakes and bacon. I sighed, Lexi had been right.

"Lex, Sam!" Emily called out, putting down the spatula in her hand and coming over to hug both of us.

"Jesus, Lex you're the same temperature as Sam and Paul." She put her hand up to her forehead, but Lexi just pushed it away.

"I'm fine, Em! Swear it!" Lex said.

"That will be up to me young lady. Let me just put this last batch of pancakes on then I will check you out for myself." Emily said trotting back over to the stove and spreading out the batter to make her famous plate sized pancakes. Lexi just sighed and grabbed my hand, tracing the lines of his palm with her smaller fingers.

Emily threw the last of the pancake batter into the pans and went to wash her hands.

"Wait here a sec." She said to us as she ran out into the direction of her room. A moment later she came back out with a black bag in her hands.

"Bring her over here, Sam." She said as she motioned toward the end of the kitchen cabinet. I hoisted her up to the edge so that her legs could dangle off.

"I still don't think this is necessary." Lexi countered kicking her legs against the cabinet and looking at her lap. Emily ignored her and continued to scavenge through her bag. I sighed; Lexi had lived years without having anyone care for her. It will be difficult for her to get used to the idea of care and having someone to answer to.

"We agreed to this, Lex." I said patiently "Emily, or no school, Kay?" She closed her eyes.

"Fine." She said looking away. I just smiled gently and held her hand, rubbing small circles on the back with my thumb.

"Ok, We'll make this quick." She said, pulling out her stethoscope, and tongue depressor. She quickly checked Lex's vitals.

"So far you look fine, Lex." She said, but her face still looked worried. "Are you sure that you feel fine, you seem like your burning up."

"Feel right as rain, Em." She said with a smirk. Emily shook her head and held out the thermometer. Lexi groaned.

"Open." Emily instructed, and Lexi reluctantly obliged. She had just placed the thermometer under Lexi's tongue when the door to the house swung open.

"Morning!" Jake called out as he and Seth entered the house.

"Morning boys," Emily called out, watching the second hand on her clock as she timed the thermometer. "We're in the kitchen." Jake and Seth quickly entered the kitchen drawn into the room by the scent of cooking pancakes.

"Morning Jake, Seth." I said, inclining my head in a greeting.

"Mo-nin." Lex mumbled around the glass in her mouth.

"Eh! Stop it! Mouth closed!" She chided, keeping watch on the time. Lexi pouted, dejected.

Seth laughed, "You're under the care of Mama Emily now."

"Yea, Lex, once you've been taken into her care, there's no turning back." Jake said with a smirk, he knew firsthand what it was like.

"Oh hush boys." Emily said. She continued to count the seconds till she deemed the correct amount of time had passed.

"106.5 Lex, you are burning up! I just don't think it would be good for you to push yourself too hard. Maybe… maybe it would be best if you did stay home today."

"No!" she cried, "You promised, you promised me that if there was nothing else wrong I could go and there isn't you told me so yourself."

I glanced at Emily. I wanted Lexi to trust that we would not go back on our promises. Trust was not something she seemed to give out very easily and even though this was a simple situation. The implications of this could have deeper impacts then just going into school late.

Emily sighed, "Fine, you can go, but on one condition: anything changes and you call Sam or me right away. No, funny business or toughing it out, got it?"

"Got it." Lex said with a smile and jumped down from the counter. I reached my hand out to steady her, but she was fine and proceeded to trot her way over toward the stove to help Emily with the table. The table was filled with food and it was a wonder that we weren't all overweight. I piled my plate high with pancakes and bacon drenching it all in syrup. Jake and Seth were having a pancake structure contest and Lexi seemed to be joining in. The boys began to stuff their face with the materials from their structure and too everyone's surprise, Lexi did too. She just ate and ate, not seeming to slow until she had downed at least two plates of the monster cakes. We all looked up at her in surprise.

"Wha-?" She mumbled around a bite of dough, "I'm -ungry."

We all just chuckled at her, but I didn't miss the pointed look that Jake sent me. I gave him a quick nod as if to say 'yes, I know.'

"Jeez Lex I think you could give Leah a run for her money." Seth said, before continuing to demolish the house he had built from his food.

"Who?" she asked quickly.

"Leah, she's the only female member of the pack. At the moment she is on assignment in Bon Ton, Louisiana. There's a pack of wolves down there haven' some trouble with the leaches. Apparently, they are hooked on vamp blood or something. The authority has sent us in as intervention." Jake explained.

"Yea, good riddance to her, I'm tired of all her drama. And now I get the house to myself." Seth exclaimed and pounded his fork through the roof of his house.

"Seth dear, don't talk about your sister like that." Emily chided quietly, he just rolled his eyes. We all knew it was true though, Leah had created quite a bit of drama on the Rez and it was better that she was off in a new town. The meal passed quickly and we helped Emily to clean the kitchen up before it was time for Lex to leave.

I hugged her tight and held her there for a minute. I didn't want to leave her, I didn't want for her to be alone. What if something happened and I wasn't there? I took a deep breath and breathed in her sent.

"If anything changes, call me. Ok? I'll keep my phone with me. Don't do anything to get yourself hurt."

She smiled and squeezed me once around the waist before letting go.

"I won't do anything stupid until I get home."

I shook my head and turned to Jake. "Watch out for her." I said.

"Always." He replied with a nod of his head, cranking up his little Rabbit that he had built.

"Bye!" Lex called out to us as she hopped in the front calling shotgun before Seth had a chance to.

We all chuckled as we listened to them argue as they drove off towards the school.

**A/N: Little bit longer than my norm, but hopefully it makes up for the late update! Thanks for reading! :D**


	19. Home of the Wolves

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever; it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Ok so I had every intention of updating, but with school and such I haven't had time to even thing of writing for fun, but now I'm off for holiday so I should be able to update more! :D Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and favorited! :D It really means a lot! So here is a new chappie of Protector! **

LEXIS POV

I had hardly noticed we had left the house until I looked out the window and saw the trees streaking past. It had begun to sprinkle and it made the trees blur and streak into a smattering of colors. I laid my head back against the seat. I hadn't really worried about being away from Sam for so long until now. But the thought of 8 hours without him it… well it scared me. I shut my eyes and pictured him in my head. His spiky black hair and tan skin, the strong arms that held me at night and the hands that had held mine when I was scared. I sighed.

"You alright there Lex?" Jake asked glancing over at me as he drove down the dirt path to the school.

At first I had missed what he said. I shook my head clearing my thoughts, "What? Oh yea, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous." I admitted with a timid smile. I tried not to worry; I knew that Jake would watch out for me. He and Sam seemed to be quite close.

"We'll watch out for you Lex!" Seth called from the back seat.

"Yea, shrimp-o back there is gonna protect you." Jake said laughing, and I couldn't help but join in. Seth just sulked in the back, which only made to make us laugh even harder.

The school came into view and was completely populated with the dark skinned bodies of the Quilliute teens.

"Oh no." I said, dropping my head into my hands at the sight of all the strangers.

Jake pulled into a parking spot in the lot and turned the car off. He patted me on the back sympathetically. "We'll watch out for ya, Lex. Don't you worry."

I nodded my head and climbed out of the small car. I smiled when I saw Quill and Embry walking over with Jared.

"Lexi!" They called out. I smiled, "Hey guys." I said and squeaked as they scooped me up in a big hug.

"Welcome to La Push high, home of the wolves!" Quill called out then both he and Embry began to howl loudly across the parking lot. I laughed as nearly all of the students outside turned to glare in our direction and decided it was one of those times you either laugh or cry.

"Come on boys." Jake called out, "We need to pick up her time table and get to class. Sam would kill us all if we made her late."

They all held close as we began making our way toward the building. The other students gave us a surprisingly wide berth. We rounded the corner to find a large boy and what looked to be his two sidekicks that flanked him.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here boys, got us some fresh meet." The boy in the middle said with a snide smile at his counterparts. Jake immediately pushed me behind him and the boys came in closer to my side. Maybe it was a good idea to have some bodyguards in my classes, I thought as the three bulky guys sauntered nearer.

"Back off Clyde." Jake growled.

"OHhhh, new meat's got some body guards. Hey little girl," he said leaning around Jake, "I got news for you; they ain't as perfect as they seem. I can help ya', all you've got to do is leave them here and I'll show you what La Push High is really like." He said his cold eyes gleaming in anticipation. I shrunk back into Quill who wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"I said back off Clyde, I won't ask you again. And that goes for your brainless brigade as well." He said motioning t the two boys at his side who just grunted in response. Clyde just chuckled quietly and looked at me as Quill dragged me toward the office, Jake leading the way. I glanced behind me as we left the group behind only to find Clyde and his gang still watching me go. I snapped my gaze forward with a shudder. Quill just gave me a quick squeeze.

"Don't worry about them Lex. Their more bark than bite, and believe me I would know about those kinda things." He said chuckling as Embry laughed in response. I just smiled. Jake spun around.

"Despite what these two buffoons over here are saying, they won't bother you again. We'll make sure of it. Now," he said turning to the desk in the office, "Time table. Hi Ms. Lee," He said nearing the stern looking secretary.

"What have you boys done this time?" She asked, not allowing him to finish. He chuckled.

"Nothing this time, but we need to pick up the time table for a new student. It's Lexi first day." He said with a bright smile. She peeked around him and looked over to our group, her eyes scanning our group until they fell on me.

"We only have timetables for students of the school." She said with a sour face and implying that I was not eligible to go to the school. I scowled and stepped forward only to be stopped by Quill behind me, laying a hand on my shoulder. Jake was about to continue when Sue Clearwater stepped out of her office.

"Morning boys! Morning Lexi, looks like you convinced Emily that you were ok." She said with a chuckle and a quick embrace. I smiled, returning the embrace and nodded in response.

"Ms. Lee would you be so kind and pull Miss. Lahote's time table for her. I believe that it should be sitting in the printer." She said with an undertone of authority. Ms. Lee looked up at me momentarily in shock that I was related to the Lahote's before quickly scurrying to the printer and handing me the sheet.

"Boys, show Lex to her locker and get her to homeroom before she's late. Go on," She said gently shoving Seth toward the door. "Have a good day Lexi!" She called out as we exited. I smiled as we began weaving our way through the narrow halls of the school. I hated not having Sam here; I could almost feel my chest being pulled apart at the thought of being without him. I tried to pretend I didn't feel it rubbing my chest slightly and ignored the blatant stares of the other around us: The girls who seemed infatuated by the boy's physique, and the boys who were threatened by the pack's presence in the school. I just chatted with the boys who had stood protectively around me. Looking up at the clock I noticed we only had a minute before class started.

"Jake, why don't we just get to homeroom now, we can go to my locker after." I said as people began to rush by us to the nearby classes.

"Sounds good, your locker is a hall over anyway." Jake grabbed the time table out of my hand and scanned through it. "Good, Quill, Embry and I are all in your homeroom. You'll see Seth in gym and tribal studies." He said as they neared the door to the class. I stepped forward to enter the room, but gasped and stumbled back into Jake as Clyde and his friends blocked the frame.

"Hello there little girl, looks like you've come running back to me sooner than expected."

**A/N: Little bit longer than my norm, but hopefully it makes up for the late update! Thanks for reading! :D**


	20. The Little Wolf

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and am making no money off of this what so ever; it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

**I'M BACK! Haha, well I never really left, but here is a new chapter of Protector just in time for the Holidays! YAY! Anyway, a big thanks goes out to everyone who has reviewed and favorited my story or put me on any their story alert list! Emzy2k11- Thanks for the review! Incendia Bird, Purp1eLady, Scarlet-X-Alchemy, Calla Malfoy- Thanks for the favs! :D It really keeps me going. Anyway! Merry Christmas everyone and Happy Holidays! **

LEXIS POV

I stepped forward to enter the room, but gasped and stumbled back into Jake as Clyde and his friends blocked the frame.

"Hello there little girl, looks like you've come running back to me sooner than expected." He said with a sneer and stepped out into the hall. "If you had wanted me that badly all you had to do was ask." He stuck a hand out as if to touch my face. I slapped his hand away.

"Ohhh feisty little thing aren't you, I like that in my women." He said. I growled under my breath and stepped towards him. Jake placed a hand on my arm keeping me back.

"You disgusting pervert, I'd never want anything to do with you!" I said, surprised by my own boldness.

"Ohh so you're already taken. What you have to do to get one so fast pale face?" He said smirking. I pulled away from Jake and his grasp on my arm and lunged forward.

"Leave Sam out of this!" I growled at him. Jake grabbed me again pulling me toward him with both hands and much more force than before.

"You have the big one do you? Must have done something to get him, what did you…" I stopped hearing him. I seemed to have too much energy to be held in my own body, I had never felt anything like it. I felt it begin to bubble up inside of me. It pushed against my skin and I could feel it begin to ripple. I was so angry though, angry at Clyde, angry for what he said about me and Sam, and I would not let him get away with it. I growled, not noticing the boys shocked glances around me. I pulled hard against Jake and his grip on my arms.

"Let me go Jake, Let me go!" I yelled feeling his fingers begin to slip.

"Embry, Help me out here!" He called and Embry had wrapped his arms around my waist keeping me back. I screamed in anger, It wasn't fair, I wanted to show Clyde and for some reason his words made me more angry than I ever remember being.

"Lex, Lexi. I need you to calm down. Lexi do you hear me? Calm down." Jake said in my ear. But I didn't know what to do. The anger, the fear was building up inside of me. I could feel my skin shake with the pressure. I had ignored it, but it was stronger than ever. It continued to grow and my breaths shallowed and I began gasping. It to hurt, but I was still too angry to really care. I continued to fight against the larger boys' grasps. My skin felt like it was stretching away from my body and my emotions pressed and rippled through my vines. I couldn't stop it. I heard Jake calling to Seth to tell his mother what was going on and Embry to take care of the class. It didn't occur to me, as Jake scooped me up into his arms and began through the halls again, that he no longer felt warm to me at all. The cool morning air shocked me into awareness as Jake jogged toward the forest.

"What? Where are we going Jake? Put me down! Put me down, you can't do this to me!" I cried fighting against him.

"Calm down, Lex. Please Lex, damn it Lexi! You have to stay calm, just for now _please_." I heard him beg, something coming out in his voice that I had not heard before: fear. He was afraid; of me or what was happening, I didn't know. He broke the forest line and submerged himself into the looming shadows of the canopy, before setting me down.

"I need Sam, We need…" He began but was cut off by a rustling in the woods. He growled and stepped in front of me defensively. I instantly calmed when Sam came into view.

"Where is she, What's going on Jake?" He demanded as he tore through the brush.

"Sam." I whispered. His head whipped around to see me on the ground. I could feel sweat rolling down my face and drenching my hair. My skin began stretch so hard it hurt and I was trembling so hard I couldn't even stand.

"Lexi." He said and made his way over to my side in two large strides. He stroked my head, gently wiping away the sweat that had begun to sting my eyes.

"Sam, She's-" Jake began, but Sam cut him off.

"I am well aware of what is going on Jake." He said sharply, "Go get the others and fill them in. We'll meet you later."

"Sam…" I said through my shallow breaths. "Sam what's going on? What's happening to me?" I said reaching my hand out to meet him. He grasped it tightly as Jake ran out into the forest.

"Lexi, look at me baby."He said stroking my hand. I looked over to him with crazed eyes.

"Lex, don't fight it ok? It only makes it worse." He said and I could tell he was struggling to remain calm. I could feel our bond pulsing between us. "Lexi you can't fight it, it will only make it hurt more." He begged. But it wasn't enough, why wouldn't he tell me what was happening? Why did he keep beating around the bush? I jumped up and faced him, my anger and fear undeservingly directed at him.

"Sam! I don't understand! Everything. Hurts. My head, my arms, every _vein_ in my body and all I want to know is what the HELL is going on!" I yelled my body shaking so hard I thought I might split in half. Even through my pain induced fog I knew I must look crazed as Sam slowly began to back away from me with his hands up.

"Lexi, you're-" But he was cut off by a scream, soon realizing its source was me. I felt my body convulse and it seemed like every bone in me had broken. I strangled cry found its way out of my distorted throat, but it was quickly replaced… with a howl.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
